Arcona
| Afbeelding = 250px | uitspraak =Är-kōn'-ä | indeling = Intelligent | classificatie = Reptiel | subsoorten = | lengte = Tot 2,00 meter | leeftijd = >100 jaar | voeding = | ademhaling = | thuisplaneet = Cona | gesproken =Arconese | geschreven = | kolonies = | affiliatie =Galactic Republic }} De Arcona waren een intelligent en reptielachtig species van de planeet Cona in de Inner Rim. Fysiologie Arcona waren koudbloedige humanoïde reptielen, met driehoekige hoofden en grote, glinsterende ogen. De huid van de Arcona varieerde in kleur van zwartgrijs naar diep roodbruin. Ze kwamen van de planeet Cona, een hete woestijnplaneet met een atmosfeer bestaande uit stikstof, waterstof en ammonia. Alles wat de Arcona aten bevatte sporen van ammonia uit de atmosfeer van hun thuiswereld. Als de Arcona hun planeet verlieten, moesten ze steeds supplementen nemen, de zogenaamde Dactyl ammonia kristallen, om er voor te zorgen dat hun lichaam afvalproducten kwijt kon. De ogen van een Arcona bestonden uit duizenden kleine fotoreceptoren, die elk een kleur konden waarnemen. Gevolg hiervan was dat de Arcona wel beweging konden waarnemen, maar geen fijne structuren van elkaar konden onderscheiden. Ze gebruikten een knobbeltje tussen de ogen als aanvulling op hun zicht. In dit knobbeltje zat een zintuig dat zij konden gebruiken om warmtepatronen waar te nemen die door levende wezens werden uitgezonden; zo konden Arcona de meeste soorten identificeren aan de hand van hun warmtepatroon. Het reukorgaan zat in de tong van de Arcona. Zuurstof was zeldzaam op Cona, het lag opgeslagen in lagen in de grond. Alleen een aantal speciale planten kon bij deze lagen komen om de zuurstof te gebruiken voor de aanmaak van water. De Arcona hadden krachtige klauwen ontwikkeld om te kunnen graven naar deze planten, om op die manier het water in handen te krijgen. Ze hadden complete mijnen waarin zij naar de peulen van de planten zochten, en hadden een systeem ontwikkeld waarin zij er voor zorgden dat ze niet de hele plant kaal plukten zodat deze weer opnieuw peulen kon aanmaken. Cultuur De samenleving van de Arcona was erg gemeenschappelijk. De behoeften van de individuen waren ondergeschikt aan de behoeften van de commune. Als gevolgd daarvan zagen de Arcona zich niet als individu, maar spraken ze altijd van "wij". De Arcona leefden in zogenaamde Nesten, die meestal bestonden uit leden van de directe familie. Huwelijk Over het algemeen hadden de Arcona sterke familiebanden, maar meestal werd het nageslacht opgevoed door de man. Mannen staken veel tijd en moeite in het selecteren van een partner, waarbij ze soms maanden of jaren bezig waren met het uitzoeken van geschikte kandidaten alvorens ze hun gekozen vrouw het hof maakten. Voor de Arcona was het belangrijkste onderdeel van een huwelijk het ouderschap. In de Nesten draaide het vooral om het veilig opvoeden van de kinderen. De meeste families bouwden hun Nest binnen 20 kilometer van het Grand Nest. Zoutverslaving thumb|250px|El-Les, de Clone instructeur Op Cona waren veel kostbare metalen te vinden. Toen er andere soorten naar de planeet kwamen om deze metalen te bemachtigen, ontdekten zij dat de Arcona makkelijk verslaafd raakten aan zout, dat bij de Arcona een hallucinerende werking had. Aangezien zout veel voorkwam en makkelijk te verschepen was, begonnen de nieuwkomers zout te verhandelen voor land. Vanwege deze familie- en gemeenschapsverwoestende plaag, twijfelden niet-verslaafde Arcona niet om handelaars en vervoerders van zout aan te vallen of te vermoorden. De Galactic Republic en de Arcona zelf voerden een strikte regelgeving in om transport en handel van zout naar Cona te stoppen. Helaas hield dit de handelaars niet tegen en werd er veel zout op de zwarte markt alsnog verkocht. De pancreas van de Arcona werd door het zout verstoord in zijn functioneren. Hierdoor konden de Arcona die zout gebruikten geen ammonia meer omzetten naar water. Daarnaast zorgde het zout er ook voor dat de kleur van de ogen van een Arcona van groen naar geel veranderde. Omdat veel Arcona verslaafd raakten aan zout, dachten buitenstaanders dat deze gele oogkleur de natuurlijke oogkleur was van de Arcona. De meeste verslaafden waren vrouwelijke Arcona, die zich in het algemeen minder verantwoordelijk voelden. Een verslaafde Arcona had ongeveer 25 gram zout nodig per dag. Geschiedenis thumb|Arcona in een reclame Ondanks het feit dat Arcona erg gebonden waren aan de gemeenschap en de familie, waren veel Arcona enthousiast over het ontdekken van de Galaxy toen de scouts van de Old Republic naar Cona kwamen. Hele communes gingen aan de slag bij corporaties die naar hun planeet kwamen om mijnen op te zetten. Arcona waren door de hele Galaxy te zien, waar ze met hun complete familie rondreisden als toeristen, of werkten voor multiplanetaire bedrijven. Politiek Het regerend orgaan op Cona was het Grand Nest, waar vertegenwoordigers van omliggende Nesten elke 20 dagen bijeenkwamen. De Nest Leader was de voorzitter van de bijeenkomsten, en behandelde alle onderwerpen zoals een burgermeester dat zou doen. Hij loste conflicten op en bracht plannen voor gemeenschappelijke projecten naar voren. Tijdlijn * 50 BBY: Introductie van zout op Cona * 22 BBY (13:5:9): Ontmanteling zoutsmokkelaars-kartel Bekende Arcona *Hem Dazon *Unut Poll *Torkil Mux *El-Les Verschijning *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones *Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope *The Star Wars Holiday Special *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Film) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) **Clone Cadets Bron *Arcona in de Databank *Arconan Smuggling Cartel Dismantled op HNN *Galaxy Guide 4: Alien Races *The Essential Guide to Alien Species *The New Essential Guide to Alien Species Category:Arcona Category:Reptielen Category:Sentients